Trésor Oublié
by Jesscheaux
Summary: Chapter 2 UP! Lupin III Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover. A strange old man gives Lupin a map to Spirit World and he sends Koenma a letter to announce his heist. Koenma sends for his Spirit Detectives! Someone's up to no good, but who? Zenigata follows them...
1. Thieves and Detectives

Trésor Oublié: Forgotten Treasure  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own Lupin the 3rd or Yu Yu Hakusho and I didn't create any of the characters. They're copywrited to Monkey Punch and Toshiro Togashi along with Shonen Jump and hordes of other things I can't remember.  
  
Author's notes: It's a crossover like you've never seen before! Lupin and the gang set out to steal some of Koenma's precious artifacts, and he's none to happy about it! He sends his spirit detectives after the notorious thieves, but there's someone else following them too...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
RANDOM TOKYO HOTEL:  
  
"Lupin, are you friggin' finished writing that note?" master gunsman Daisuke Jigen looked over his partner in crime's shoulder.  
  
"Yep, and I wrote it in japanese!" the thief replied with a smirk as he showed off his handiwork.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that." the usually silent Goemon announced as he swiped the note from the red-clad man and studied it intensely, a hand to his chin, "Not bad, Lupin, you're improving."  
  
Lupin laughed, "Thanks Goemon! Now I really have to make good on that miso soup I promised ya!"  
  
The samurai shot him a fierce glare, "This time you better keep your word or you will feel the wrath of Zantetsu." he replied grimly, flashing the sheath of his famous sword.  
  
"Yeah yeah, let's just get this over with." Jigen mumbled, lighting up a smoke.  
  
"You really should quit." Lupin said, knudging him in the side.  
  
"Go to hell."   
  
"Only if you go with me! Hmm hmm!!!" Lupin chuckled good naturedly.  
  
"So, where's the bitch?" Jigen exhaled a misty cloud, refering to Fujiko.  
  
"I hope you did not invite her, Lupin." Goemon agreed.  
  
"Aw guys! You've always got something against Fujicakes!"  
  
"With good reason, moron. She's always stabbing us in the back. You want her to take our latest find?" another puff from Jigen.  
  
"Of course not, Jigen! She'll never find us where we're going!"  
  
"Hm. And where would that be, Lupin?" Goemon asked in his usual apathetic way.  
  
"Can't you even read between the lines? The note I just wrote, that's for ruler of this so-called Spirit World, japanese based of course. His name is some sorta weird one....Koenma I think....and he's got a vault full of treasure just begging to be stolen." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  
  
Goemon's eyes widened as he stood rapidly, "Lupin, I don't think that this is such a good idea."  
  
Jigen snorted, "Get ready for the superstition."  
  
"You scoff now, but when magic overtakes you and you are thrown into the demon world called the Makai, we'll see who's crying for me to save him."  
  
"HUH! Ya friggin' moron. No one believes in that voo-doo crap anymore."  
  
"Hmm, I hate to say it, but Goemon's got a point!" Lupin mused.  
  
"A point that you should take."  
  
The Frenchman looked like he was thinking it over for a second, "Nah! I can't pass this up! This is the heist of a lifetime! I'll go down in history even more than I already have!" Lupin clicked his heels and ran outside to mail his letter.  
  
"Talk about an ego." Jigen rolled his eyes under his fedora as he threw his cigarette off of the balcony of the room they were staying in.  
  
"I fear it will be the death of him." Goemon shook his head sadly.  
  
"WHOO HOO!" Lupin raced back upstairs, "I can't wait any longer guys, let's go!"  
  
"I'm warning you Lupin..." Goemon said eerily.  
  
"Ah, don't worry man! With you there, I'm sure all those scary demons will stay away! And if they don't you can just make 'em chop suey!"  
  
"That's Chinese."  
  
"Ok then, chopped SUSHI!"  
  
Goemon rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
INTERPOL:  
  
"INSPECTOR! INSPECTOR!" the young policeman burst through the door of head Inspector Zenigata's office.  
  
"ZzzZ...but mother, I don't like pea soup....HUH WHAT?! Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" the now wide-awake officer replied as he put his elbows on his desk and leaned forward.  
  
The man saluted, "This just in, sir! Lupin is planning another heist!"  
  
"LUPIN THAT ROTTEN SON OF A GUN! I JUST KNEW HE WAS UP TO NO GOOD!" Zenigata yelled angrily as he rose and stood up in his chair, "Well, what is it this time?"  
  
"We're not entirely sure, sir! It appears to be a place beyond the 'Living Realm' called Spirit World."  
  
"Spirit World, eh? WELL HE'S GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME! He's already taken every friggin' thing he could on earth so he's robbing graves now! On into heaven and hell; I should have expected something like this from him!"  
  
The officer sweatdropped, "Sir, I believe there is a portal between our world and theirs, arrangements have already been made for you to travel there. You'll need a guide of course..."  
  
"WHAT?! Inspector Zenigata needs no guide! It'll blow my cover!"  
  
"You were planning on going in disguise?"  
  
"NO WAY! AND RUIN MY DRAMATIC ENTRANCE?! AND THE LOOK ON LUPIN'S FACE WHEN I CRUSH HIS DREAMS?! HA HA HA!"  
  
"Um....nevermind sir. A cab will be here for you in 24 hours."  
  
"Very good then! HA HA HA!" Zenigata waved the young man away and began packing his hand-cuffs.  
  
* * *   
  
THE NEXT DAY; SPIRIT WORLD:  
  
Koenma stared at the piece of paper in his hands incredulously, "I can't believe this! What kind of guy is he?! JUST BLATANTLY ADMITTING THAT HE'S STEALING MY PRECIOUS ITEMS?!!!!" he continued muttering under his breath what kinds of torture he would put this fool and his gang through. He read the note again:  
  
'Dear Koenma-sama,  
  
Just to let you know, I'm going to be paying a little visit to that famed vault of yours. I've heard of the many treasures it holds and I can't wait to get my hands on them! You can bet that it won't have an artifact left once me and my gang are done with it. Hope you don't mind!  
  
Yours,  
  
Lupin'  
  
The Reikai Prince crumbled the note in his hand as he slammed his fists on the desk, "GEEEOORGEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Moments later, a blue ogre dressed in a tiger-skin pelt ran in, "Yes Koenma-sir?" he bowed.  
  
Koenma's eyes narrowed, "Get. Me. YUSUKE!"  
  
* * *   
  
Yusuke Urameshi, punk extraordinare, was rudely awakened from his slumber by a miffed Botan.  
  
"GET UP, YUSUKE!" she shook his sleeping form, it was almost impossible to wake up Urameshi once he was in a deep sleep.  
  
"Noooo......" he mumbled, "Keiko....I don't wanna go to school....."  
  
"GRRR!!!" Botan ripped the covers off of the sleeping detective, making him instantly curl up into a ball. She raised her oar and gave him a good smack on the noggin, "That ought to do it!" she said proudly as Yusuke's blood-shot eyes opened slowly.  
  
He rolled over to the side, "AAAGH! BOTAN! How many times do I hafta to tell you! DON'T WAKE ME UP AT 5AM!"  
  
The river-guide smirked, "Sorry Yusuke, this order came straight from the top. Koenma's ticked off about a letter he received and he asked that you be summoned immediately."  
  
"OVER A LETTER?! HELL NO I'M GOING BACK TO SLEEP!" the black-haired boy jumped back in bed and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"NOW YUSUKE! Come on!"  
  
"GET LOST!"  
  
After 15 more minutes of fighting, Yusuke was dressed and on his way to the spirit world.  
  
When they arrived, they found that Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara had also been summoned.  
  
Kuwabara rubbed his eyes sleepily, "You too, Urameshi?"  
  
"Yeah, me too....GRRR COME OUT HERE KOENMA!"  
  
Kurama merely chuckled, always amused at Yusuke's worse than normal attitude at having to wake up early.  
  
Hiei frowned and folded his arms against his chest, "This better be worth it." he said to Kurama.  
  
"Patience is a virtue......" Koenma crooned as he stepped out of the shadows in his Teen form.  
  
"Yeah, you mind getting me some of that? CUZ I DON'T HAVE ANY AT THIS TIME OF MORNING!!!" Yusuke screamed back.  
  
"SHUT UP! So anyway, I bet you're all wondering what's so important--"  
  
"DUH! Otherwise I'd still be sleeping! HURRY UP ALREADY!" Yet again from Yusuke.  
  
"Chill Urameshi." Kuwabara was only half awake at this point, looking like he would nod off any minute. He was wearing dark blue pajamas with kittens all over them.  
  
"Where's your teddy bear Kuwabara?" Yusuke sneered sarcastically.  
  
"HEY! I DO NOT SLEEP WITH A TEDDY BEAR!" the red head folded his arms and frowned down at his friend.  
  
"Oh that's right I forgot, you have a stuffed kitten."  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kuwabara reached out his fist to slug Yusuke when Koenma interrupted.  
  
"ALRIGHT! Now that everyone's AWAKE, I'll get on with the mission!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Koenma glared down at them all, "I received a letter just now from some quote, unquote, 'Master Thief' and his gang who plans on stealing my entire vault full of sacred artifacts!"  
  
"Big deal, the guy's a junk collector, let him have it! At least he asked, right?" Yusuke blabbed in.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY! You don't even know the HALF of what's in that vault! There are weapons in there that could destroy the entire earth, not to mention a long-exiled evil being held back by a spell! If these guys take them and use them, who knows what will happen to the Living World! They might even be able to open the Time Portal..." he shuddered.  
  
"Time Portal?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"Yes, they could jump into the past and alter history as we know it, even collapse time. Or they could use the Dimension excellerator."  
  
"Yadda yadda yadda! A bunch of magic crap that I don't give a damn about." Yusuke spat, "Unspeakable evil....oooooh time itself will collapse...oh no save me!" he said sarcastically.  
  
Botan shook her head sadly, "He doesn't understand."  
  
"LOOK YUSUKE!" Koenma yelled, "It's either THEM OR YOU! I don't know how evil they are, they could be the next Toguro brothers for all I know! SO I WANT THEM STOPPED, UNDERSTAND?!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, fine. What do I do?"  
  
"Simple. You four will guard the vault."  
  
"GUARD THE VAULT?! *pretends to talk into a microphone* Yusuke Urameshi, top Spirit Detective, is at an all time low. Forced to guard a vault full of worthless junk, this one'll go down in history..."  
  
* * *   
  
Arsene Lupin III was still soundly sleeping in his hotel suite, trying to get in some beauty rest before the heist that would occur later that day. A grandfather clock tolled 6am and he rolled over, his brow scrunching in a dream...  
  
DREAM SEQUENCE:  
  
Lupin was walking.   
  
He'd been here before.  
  
It was dark and damp outside, so he held a newspaper over his head to protect from the drizzling rain.   
  
A small noise came from the alleyway, it sounded like a moan.  
  
He stopped.  
  
There was an old man sitting on the ground, being wet by the falling rain. He looked at least 80 and Lupin wondered why he had been abandoned out there, wondering if he had a place to go.   
  
(Poor guy...) he thought to himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a $20, "Here ya go, mister." He said in a sad, yet kind tone.  
  
The old man stared at him with cold, blank eyes, "Realm of Spirit. Realm of Time." he said in a monotonous tone.  
  
"Huh?" Lupin continued holding out the money, but the man refused to take it.  
  
"You can find it...." the old man spoke again, "Within lies the greatest treasure...."  
  
"Hmm, treasure you say?"  
  
"Find it.... Find it......" the old man kept saying, staring the thief in the eyes. Then, quick as a lightning bolt, he shoved a slip of paper into Lupin's hand and was gone.  
  
"Whoa...I didn't think a man that old could move that fast..." he looked down in his hand, "Hmm...what's this?" he opened the paper, that looked quite old, to find a map of the spirit world and the way to the portal. On the back was a picture of mountains of gold, jewels and all other types of stuff that he'd love to steal, "Wow, this is great! I can't wait to tell the guys about this! I wish I could've thanked him..." Lupin stared in the direction he was sure the man went.  
  
"Find it...." he suddenly heard in his left ear and whipped around to see nothing but the empty street. A cold chill ran down his spine; he could've sworn that someone was standing next to him.  
  
END DREAM SEQUENCE  
  
Lupin sat up suddenly, now awake, remembering all too well the night he had discovered that Koenma's vault existed.  
  
"I'm gonna find it!" he said and jumped up, yawning and stretching. He glanced over at the clock; 7:30, perfect.  
  
"Time to wake the guys!"  
  
* * *   
  
Darkness.....  
  
Shadows......  
  
Two beings speak.....  
  
"The fool fell for it."  
  
"Of course he did, this is another challenge for him."  
  
"I've heard many things about him though, are you sure this is going to work?"  
  
"He will find it. And when he does, I'll make sure that it is opened."  
  
"Stealing from a thief?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Extraordinary."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In case you couldn't tell, Lupin is my favorite from Lupin III! Although Jigen and Zenigata are big faves of mine too. Goemon's cool also and has the same voice as SANOSUKE!!! And of course you all know who my fave from Yu Yu Hakusho is ;) KUWABARA RULES! Yusuke's alot of fun to write for too, as is Koenma!  
  
Who is the mysterious voice? Could they have any connection with the old man? Next time, Lupin's gang meets the spirit detectives!!! 


	2. To The Vault!

Trésor Oublié--Chapter 2  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own Lupin the 3rd or Yu Yu Hakusho and I didn't create any of the characters. They're copywrited to Monkey Punch and YOSHIHIRO Togashi (I had it wrong the last chapter, so sorry Togashi-sama!) along with Shonen Jump and hordes of other things I can't remember.  
  
Author's notes: This fic was written in celebration that Adult Swim/Cartoon Network FINALLY put Lupin III back on the air! Lupin ties with Big O for my second favorite anime, YYH being my first favorite! REJOICE IN THE LUPIN AND YYH GOODNESS!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuwabara looked over at his best friend incredulously, "You've really lost it, Urameshi."  
  
Yusuke sneered, turning around, "I wish I could lose...THIS JOB! ARRRGH!!!"  
  
"Now Yusuke, don't be that way! Koenma trusts you and that's why he asked you four to guard the vault." Botan coaxed him, hoping to gain his favor with flattery.  
  
"Well fine, I'll guard the stinkin' vault, but don't expect me to be happy about!"  
  
"That's our Yusuke." Kurama said with a smile.  
  
"Hn." That's Hiei-speak for 'Let's get this over with already.'  
  
"Enough talk, I'll show you to the vault!" Botan announced, hopping on her oar with a 'whoosh'.  
  
Hiei was the only one able to keep up with her swift pace, Kurama and Yusuke close behind, Kuwabara bringing up the back.  
  
The orange haired boy shivered, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "This place gives me the creeps..." he could feel spirits everywhere, all around him and it was quite unnerving.   
  
He followed them down through the stairwell, torches lighting the way; passing corridor after corridor that led to who knows where.   
  
Suddenly, a hand reached out of yet another corridor and slapped a steely cuff onto Kuwabara's wrist. He didn't have time to yelp, for another hand was clapped over his mouth and the matching cuff onto his other wrist and he was pulled in.  
  
"You there..." a scratchy voice came from the shadows.   
  
Kuwabara trembled slightly as the voice chuckled, releasing him from it's firm grip. He gulped visibly as he turned around to face none other than...  
  
INSPECTOR ZENIGATA!!!  
  
"Huh? Who...who are you?"  
  
Zenigata chuckled, "Inspector Zenigata." he said smugly, flashing his badge, "And who do you think YOU are?!"  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara." he answered matterly of factly.  
  
"Is that so..." the ever-suspicious officer trailed off, "Well WHAT IF I DON'T BELIEVE YA!" his voice echoed slightly and he brought it down to a hush, "I'm gonna need some proof, boy! How do I know you're not on Lupin's side..." his eyes narrowed as he said the name of everyone's favorite thief.  
  
"Well, if you'd take these handcuffs offa me, I'd be happy to prove that I am the one and only, THE GREAT KAZUMA KUWABARA!"  
  
"Quiet down!" he growled, "Alright alright. 1, 2,...Um...#37!" he took a small key off a huge jailer's key ring and undid Kazuma's bonds.  
  
Kuwabara, now fully dressed for the day, reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. He opened it and shoved his driver's license in the Inspector's face, "See? It's me."  
  
"Hm, so you AREN'T a liar! Well then, I have some questions for you, Kuwabara."   
  
"Ok, shoot."  
  
"SHOOT?! I may be an officer but I don't just accept challenges like that off the bat! Why you--" the inspector reached a hand into his trench coat to reattach the handcuffs to Kuwabara when he grabbed his hand.  
  
"Geez, you're more irritable than Hiei. It's just an expression."  
  
"Right! I knew that..." he darted his eyes around and straightened his hat, "So, tell me, what do you know about the notorious thief, Lupin the 3rd!"  
  
Kuwabara put a hand to his chin and appeared to be in deep thought for a minute, "Hmm...."  
  
"Well?" Zenigata leaned forward, eager to hear any information.  
  
"Hmm....Um....never heard of the guy!" Kuwabara grinned like a maniac.  
  
DMM!  
  
Zenigata promptly fell over on his side, twitching, "Never...*twitch* heard of...*twitch twitch* Lupin..."  
  
"Are you ok man?"  
  
"Never been better!" he got right back on his feet, "You, son, have ALOT to learn. Say...how would you like to be my apprentice for this mission, eh? Learn from the best?"  
  
"Uh....that sounds like fun, really, but I'm kind've on another mission right now. I should really go catch up with the guys..." he turned to leave when Zenigata grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Nonsense! I've always wanted a partner to teach and to follow in my footsteps." the inspector became all misty eyed.  
  
"Well, I AM a detective."  
  
"Great! Then we're on the case! You'll need these." he shoved a pair of handcuffs into Kuwabara's hands, "Ah, that was my first set of handcuffs, *sniffle*, I want you to have them..." he turned away briefly.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"'Course I am, just got something in my eye...there. NOW! As my new apprentice, you'll need to know EVERYTHING about Lupin and his gang of thieves and I'm just the guy to teach you! Afterall...I've been chasing them for over a decade...no good friggin son of a--"  
  
"Hey Zenigata?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What about my spirit energy?"  
  
"Spirit Energy? What are you...talking...about...duh..." Zenigata's jaw went slack as Kuwabara demonstrated his Spirit Sword technique, giving off quite an impressive aura.  
  
"See? This is my Spirit Sword!"  
  
"THE HELL?!" he stared for a few more seconds before he recovered, "Well, isn't that something...kids these days! Sure, son, you can use your-" he made quotation mark signs with his hands, "'Spirit Sword' but ya also gotta learn the art of handcuffs!"  
  
"If you say so!" Kuwabara shrugged, the guy was obviously obsessed with capturing Lupin, but hey, he might be able to learn something useful from him in the meantime. (Bet the guys don't even notice I'm gone...) he thought.  
  
"Now....about Lupin...." Zenigata began telling him everything he knew about the Legendary thief. (Lupin III 101, hehe!)  
  
* * *   
  
Yusuke suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, "Hey? Where'd Kuwabara go?!"  
  
Hiei jumped back to join him, "The oaf? Hn, he probably got so far behind he got lost." Hiei said with a slight smirk.  
  
"Dammit! Koenma's going to be pissed!"  
  
"I say we leave him, I'm sure he'll eventually find his way out if he's as spiritually aware as he says he is."  
  
"Hiei, that isn't very kind." Kurama spoke up.  
  
"Shut up, kitsune."  
  
"Well," Botan joined in, flying back over, "Who knows where he's at by now, I have to get you three to the vault. Lupin could be here any second! I'll look for him after I lead you there."  
  
Murmurs of agreement were heard all around and Botan and the others took off again.  
  
* * *   
  
"Good morning, sunshine!" Arsene Lupin the 3rd said happily as he pulled the curtains in Jigen's room wide open, letting torrents of sunbeams shine through the window, falling directly on the gunman's face.  
  
"Arrrgh! Can't a guy friggin' sleep around here?" Jigen protested, throwing the covers of the bed over his head.  
  
"Riches wait for no man! Now up and at 'em!" he grinned and pulled the covers off of Jigen and began to play an imaginary trumpet of the song that usually woke men in the army.  
  
Jigen quickly covered his ears, "ALRIGHT ALREADY!"  
  
Lupin immediately stopped trumpeting and saluted Jigen, running into the next room. The gunsman quickly put on his hat--that thing almost never leaves his head!--as he started to get dressed.  
  
In the next room:  
  
"GOEMON! GOEMON! GET UP!" extremely excitiable Lupin was jumping around the mat on the floor Goemon was sleeping on like a monkey.  
  
"Go away, Lupin. It is too early for a man to be awake." Goemon said calmly, trying to ignore his partner.  
  
"No way! It's 7:45! You should've been up hours ago so you could meditate like usual!" Lupin insisted.  
  
Goemon's eyes immediately shot open, "IYA! I have forgotten! Forgive me ancestors..." he jumped out of bed and knelt down for a quick prayer.  
  
"Hmm hmm hmm hmm!" Lupin chuckled, getting out his prized map and adoring it for the billionth time, "You're gonna make daddy very rich, yes you are!" He hugged the map close to his face.  
  
"HEH!" Jigen's voice came from the doorway, "Should I leave you two alone?"  
  
"Oh shut up! You're just jealous because I found it and you didn't!"  
  
"Found it my ass! You practically stole it from that defenseless old man!"  
  
"For your information, JIGEN, he GAVE it to me! What was I supposed to do run after him and give it back?"  
  
"It woulda been the polite thing to do."  
  
"Ah, but one must choose between being polite and being rich you know! Hmm hmm!"  
  
"I'll bet you'd marry money if you could." Jigen retored with a smirk.  
  
"You got that right Jigen buddy!" he winked over at the bearded man, "Well, I hope Goemon's finished begging his ancestor's forgiveness so we can get this show on the road!"  
  
* * *   
  
POW!  
  
The ancient piece of junk that Lupin's gang insisted on driving around in backfired. It swerved over into the right-hand land, earning honks from other enraged drivers.   
  
"Friggin' hell!" Jigen yelled as he swerved back over onto the left side of the road, "Give me a heart attack before my time!"   
  
"Everyone knows you're already ancient, Jigen." Lupin quipped from the passengers side of the car.  
  
"Do me and favor and shut the hell up."   
  
"Ooooh Touche'!!!"  
  
Goemon sat in the back seat, his arms folded and eyes closed.  
  
"Whatsa matter?" Lupin turned around and asked, "Your ancestors still mad at you?"  
  
Goemon opened one eye, "I do not think that you should be making fun of my ancestors."  
  
"Yeesh! Can't a guy have some fun around here? You guys are such downers. Now if Fujicakes was here..." Lupin trailed off, and started drooling.  
  
"If Fujiko was here she'd have stabbed us in the back already! Snap out of it, looney!" Jigen took one hand off the steering wheel and smacked his comrade across the face.  
  
"OW!" Lupin rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Serves you right for thinking about that bitch before the heist." He pulled out a cigarette and proceeded to smoke like a chimney.  
  
Goemon pulled his sword from it's sheath with a long metallic noise.  
  
Lupin ducked just in time to keep his head from getting sliced off. Goemon chuckled slightly, "Do not worry Lupin, I have no intention of killing you." he stared down at the sword, as if trying to get a reading from it.  
  
"Well I'd certainly hope not, Goemon! After all those years of working together, and as pals..." Lupin wiped away a fake tear.  
  
"Oh cry me a river." Jigen snorted, taking a left turn off the main highway. (A/N: Got the cry me a river idea from Rei! ^_^ Thanks, chica!)  
  
"I was only checking the shadow on Zantetsu, Lupin." Goemon stated, "Hm..." he said grimly, "Things do not look good. I fear there is evil in this mission."  
  
"Here we go again..." Jigen rolled his eyes, "It's a friggin vault. We rob it, take the stuff, and high-tail the hell outta there; what's to know? It's your run-of-the-mill heist."  
  
"We should still keep our guards up, I sense something is about to happen."  
  
"Yeah, we're about to be filthy rich!" Lupin grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Jigen and Goemon both looked over at Lupin at the same time.  
  
"Alright, so richer than we already are!"  
  
"That's more like it. Say Lupin, do you think Pops has gotten word yet?" Jigen let out another puff.  
  
Lupin put both hands behind his head, reclining in the seat slightly, "Good question, Jigen. But knowing good ole' Pops, I'd bet my life on it!"  
  
"It is not like he can find us." Goemon put in, "We are going to Spirit World."  
  
"This is Pops we're talking about, Goemon! If there's an idiot, there's a way! Hmm hmm!"  
  
* * *   
  
ENTRANCE TO THE VAULT:  
  
"Here we are, boys! I'll go look for Kuwabara, you three just stay here and keep a look out for the thieves." Botan announced and then flew away on her oar.  
  
"It's what I live to do." Yusuke sneered sarcastically.  
  
Kurama put a hand on the humongous door of the vault, "It's exactly as I remember, Hiei."  
  
Hiei smirked, "Seems like it was yesterday when WE were the ones robbing the vault."  
  
"That's right, you guys are no better than these thieves!" Yusuke laughed hysterically.  
  
"That sounds funny coming from a boy who skips school." Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Yes, and treats the only human who cares for him like dirt." Hiei put in.  
  
"HEY! I'M NOT LIKE THAT WITH MY MOTHER!"  
  
"I believe he was talking about Keiko."  
  
"Oh...well...JUST SHUT UP OK?!" Yusuke folded his arms and leaned against the vault doors, a bored look crossing his face.  
  
AN HOUR LATER:  
  
It started like the sound of a ticking clock. Slow. Steady.   
  
Kurama's delicate ears perked up. Hiei's eyes widened.  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke had been napping, while still leaning against the door, "Hey, isn't Botan back yet with Kuwabara?"  
  
"SHHH!!!" both demons silenced him.  
  
Yusuke listened this time to hear the steady rhythm get louder.  
  
"It's them." Kurama pulled a rose out of his hair.  
  
"I'll be ready." Hiei pulled his sword from it's sheath.  
  
"Hey hey! What makes you guys think we're going to have to fight them?"  
  
The two youkai looked at Yusuke as if he had grown another head.  
  
"Who else would want to steal things from the vault but a horrible demon, intent on using them for evil?" Kurama asked, always the voice of reason.  
  
"Have you gone completely brain-dead, detective?" Hiei shook his head.  
  
"Alright alright, sheesh! You can't blame a guy for asking."  
  
The cadence of footsteps stopped suddenly.  
  
"Gah, they have guards!" a voice whispered.  
  
"Idiot. I told you we should've gone around the back." a second deeper one answered.  
  
"I told you this was a bad idea, Lupin." a more reserved voice answered the first.  
  
"Uhh....I hate to break it to you guys, but this is the only entrance."  
  
"Someone forgot to do his homework..." the second voice exhaled.  
  
Hiei couldn't take it any longer, "SHOW YOURSELVES!!!!" he yelled.  
  
Lupin almost jumped a foot off the ground, "They shouldn't have been able to hear us talking!" he whispered harshly from the other side of the stone wall they were hiding behind.  
  
"We are not dealing with ordinary men." Goemon said gravely, "I will go first."  
  
Goemon walked out from behind the wall; his hand on the sheath of Zantetsu. Lupin and Jigen whipped out their firearms and held them up, shuffling close behind the samurai.  
  
They slowly stepped into the light...  
  
Hiei's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "HUMANS?!!!" he yelled incredulously.  
  
"And badly dressed ones I might add..." Yusuke smirked.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BWA HA HA CLIFFHANGER! I couldn't resist! Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! LUPIN FOREVER! This fic is not going to be in ANY way romance so don't get any ideas about yaoi. I just plan on this being an exciting YYH/Lupin adventure! Also, I don't think the Lupin gang are bad dressers, but Yusuke does! Since Zenigata and Kuwabara are both so hilarious, I think they'd make a great team! Stay tuned for the next exciting episode! And as Lupin would say: Toodles!  
  
Be Kind, Review ^_^ 


End file.
